


Distraction (or The Smuttification of Agitprop)

by jane_x80



Series: Couples Therapy [15]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Anger Management, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: Tony is upset by what he's watching on television and Gibbs has to take matters into his own hands. Or mouth. Or both. ;)





	Distraction (or The Smuttification of Agitprop)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> This story is for cutsycat who claimed that she could not write smut for the word "agitprop" even though the plot clearly calls for smut ;) and then she dared me to do it! Well. Here it is.
> 
> Also, for the record, it may not be my best effort at smut. I have had a cold for the past few days and being sick doesn't really put a person in the mood for smut (at least not this person) but I wrote it anyway. Hope y'all like it.
> 
> Oh, also, I put this in the Couples Therapy 'verse. It doesn't further the current Season 1 story arc (which is still ongoing, the muse just hasn't written the next stories). This story takes place pretty much right now, current day, in the timeline.
> 
> And look! It's Tony/Gibbs! No unrequited Tibbs, no original male characters, no Captain America! And no kittens :P

ag·it·prop  
ˈajətˌpräp/  
noun  
noun: agitprop; noun: agit-prop  
1\. political (originally communist) propaganda, especially in art or literature.  
"agitprop painters"

Dictionary.com:  
noun  
1\. agitation and propaganda, especially for the cause of communism.  
2\. (often initial capital letter) an agency or department, as of a government, that directs and coordinates agitation and propaganda.  
3\. Also, agitpropist. a person who is trained or takes part in such activities. 

adjective  
4\. of or relating to agitprop.

\------------------------------------

Tony DiNozzo was practically foaming in the mouth as he watched the news feed from the couch at their house. He was a little banged up from a dust up with a perp and well, as bad ass as he was, he did not fare well against a perp trying to run him over in a car while he was on foot. As such, his leg was in a cast and comfortably propped up on the coffee table. But the leg was forgotten for at the moment, Tony was appalled at the agitprop that was being spouted by their scumbag of a president when he eroded a lot of the LGBTQ rights that had been afforded by the previous president.

“Jet!” Tony yelled to Gibbs who was in the kitchen. “They want to ban transgender people from the military now!” he fumed. “Can you fucking believe this bullshit? Why the hell should anyone care whether a person identifies as a man or a woman, how is that even relevant in what they can do for their country and their desire to serve it? And while we’re at it, why the hell does it matter what gender a person chooses to love? He’s spewing hate and I fucking hate him!”

Gibbs came in, bringing a pain pill and a bottle of Gatorade, and Tony swore at him.

“And what the fuck is this, Jet? I’m not five! I don’t want a fucking Gatorade! I want a goddamned beer. Haven’t I earned a beer?”

“Honey, you gotta take the pain meds,” Gibbs stood there, giving Tony the big blue puppy dog eyes. “Ducky said you have to tonight or you’ll regret it tomorrow. And the meds don’t mix with alcohol. You know that.”

“I can’t go to work for two days anyway so who gives a shit if I take the pain meds or not,” Tony pouted. “Ducky said he already told Security to send me home if I showed up tomorrow or the day after.”

Gibbs suppressed a grin. Ducky had his own ways of keeping Tony out of the office, and he knew that Ducky was counting on him to keep Tony at home and off his feet. Luckily for him, Ducky had taken him aside and advised him that Tony was cleared for all activities in the bedroom, providing Gibbs kept the leg elevated and was careful not to put any weight on it. But he kept the amusement off his face and made his eyes as big and solemn as he could, knowing that there was no way his Honey would be able to resist them.

And he was right.

“Oh for fuck’s sakes,” Tony grumbled as he accepted the bottle of Gatorade and swallowed the pain pills. “I don’t even know why I’m even talking to you half the time.”

“I’m listening, honey,” Gibbs leaned down and kissed him. “Thanks for taking the meds. So what’s the president done now?”

“It’s worse than Don’t Ask Don’t Tell now!” Tony yelled, gesturing at the TV. “Look at what he’s done! It’s like we’re re-living everything from fucking fifty years ago or whatever! And don’t even get me started about his lack of respect for women!”

“I’ve been thinking about what Kate would have had to say about him,” Gibbs sat down next to his husband and Tony immediately snuggled into his chest. “Careful of your leg, honey. Don’t jar it from that position.”

“I won’t,” Tony told him. “Oh my god, Kate! Can you imagine? She’d go back to the Secret Service so she could be the one to shoot his dick off or pin him to the wall by his genitals. You’d have taught her a bunch of knife skills by now.”

“You’re feeling particularly bloodthirsty tonight, honey?” Gibbs asked mildly.

“It’s just driving me up the wall! I can’t believe the drivel that that man is spouting and the fact that _anyone_ in their right minds is even listening to any of that bullshit crap just blows my mind completely! It’s like those propaganda pamphlets and movies that Communist Russia used to hand out to its people! Why can’t people just see this for what it is? These are the words of a hatemongering, country dividing, motherfucking agitpropist fuckwit!”

“I know, honey. I know.”

“And if I go in to work and hear anyone tell me that a gay or transgender person shouldn’t be in the Navy or the Marines, I am going to beat them to death with my goddamned crutch!” Tony growled fiercely.

“I find myself kind of hoping that someone does say stupid shit in front of you because I’d love to see them get their ass kicked by a bisexual man, married to another man, and he’s someone who’s so bad ass he would beat the shit out of some big mouthed asshole even though he’s got one broken leg,” Gibbs grinned, dropping a kiss in Tony’s hair.

“Somebody’s got to do something about this fucking crap that’s being spewed,” Tony muttered darkly. “I cannot believe that this is what we’ve been reduced to! And you wouldn’t believe the tweets that this man puts out. He has no idea that he isn’t the only person in the world. And he’s the fucking president? Supposed to serve the country? Serve the people? The only person he’s serving are his secret puppet masters somewhere.”

“You’re not going full blown conspiracy theorist on me now, are you, honey?”

Tony blew out a sigh. “I don’t know. But I don’t like this. And I hate that people we know, people in the military, good people who are actually serving their country have to put up with this motherfucking bullshit.”

Gibbs sighed and nodded. He agreed wholeheartedly with Tony, but right now, his worry was that Tony was getting too worked up. He’d just gotten run over by a car earlier that day. Gibbs didn’t want Tony’s blood pressure skyrocketing or the man to get an aneurysm. So he attempted to change the channel.

“Nuh-uh, Jet,” Tony pulled the clicker out of Gibbs’ hand. “I want to see the depths of his criminally stupid or insane words. I need to see what else this man is going to say right now.”

“Honey, it’s only upsetting you,” Gibbs said gently. “You know Ducky’s been on you about your blood pressure.”

“My blood pressure’s fucking fine,” Tony glared at the TV, bottom lip poking out mutinously. “Oh my god!” he screamed when the next sentence came out of the president’s mouth. “ _Oh my fucking god!!_ ”

“Honey,” Gibbs tried to calm him.

“Did you not hear what he just said?” Tony’s eyes were wide with fury, and he was starting to breathe hard.

Gibbs took another look at him and decided that he needed to take action. He glanced at his watch. He had maybe another half an hour before the meds would start affecting Tony, and he would then calm down and be docile and happy and flit from thought to thought like a lovely little butterfly, but until then, if Gibbs wasn’t careful, Tony was definitely headed towards an apoplectic fit. Obviously, he couldn’t just change the channel to reduce the level of stress and the yelling at the TV. And he’d thought that the amount of yelling that Tony had done during the OSU-Clemson Bowl Game the previous new year’s day had been bad when OSU had been shut out and Tony kept screaming “Motherfuckers couldn’t even fucking score _one fucking point? One_ touchdown? _One_ field goal? _Not one goddamned point?_ ” over and over. But this was worse. This was an order of magnitude worse.

He scrutinized his angry husband, seeing the lines of pain from the injury on his face, and the fury at the ridiculous propaganda being spouted by the president on television, and he reviewed his options. Changing the channel was out, as that would make Tony even angrier and direct that anger at him instead of at the president. Talking to him when he was in this kind of a mood was definitely a no go. Suggesting a movie would be too blatant of a way to change the subject and Tony would never fall for that. They had just eaten so he couldn’t even distract Tony with food.

He sighed. Yup. There was only one thing left that he could do, and luckily Ducky had okayed it. He petted Tony’s hair, trying to soothe him and dropped little kisses on his temple, down his cheek, his jaw and his neck. He sucked at that sensitive spot on Tony’s neck, one hand snaking around Tony’s body and working his nipple.

Tony gasped in the middle of his tirade, but resumed it even though he angled his head and bared his neck for more kisses, and arched his body into Gibbs’ hand as he kept working on the nipple. Gibbs kept kissing and nibbling and sucking down Tony’s neck, pulling aside his t-shirt and sucking on his shoulder and his collarbone, as his fingers trailed down the length of Tony’s torso, heading slowly and deliberately towards Tony’s cock. He glanced down at it, and saw that despite Tony’s attention still mostly being on the television, his dick was half hard and he was starting to swallow his words as his body was involuntarily reacting to Gibbs’ ministrations. Gibbs grinned wickedly as he sucked a bruise on Tony’s collarbone and slid his hand into Tony’s pants, grasping his hot shaft and beginning to stroke it into fullness.

Tony bit off his words, letting out a strangled moan, his cock responding to Gibbs’ expert touch, calloused fingers making him hard and leaking almost instantly. They had been together a long time, he and Gibbs, and been through a lot, but this part had never changed. His dick still stood at attention whenever Gibbs’ hands were on him.

Gibbs’ own cock was starting to harden in his pants at the sounds he was pulling out of his husband, and the feel of Tony’s hard cock, throbbing and leaking in his hand never seemed to get old. He pulled Tony closer and captured his lips in a demanding kiss as his hands continued, one of them pinching at Tony’s nipple which had puckered up into a hard nub, the other beginning to stroke up and down his hard shaft.

When they pulled apart, Tony was panting, pupils now dilated with arousal. “Are you trying to distract me?” he whispered.

“Is it working?”

Tony moved his uninjured leg, keeping the cast on the pillow on the coffee table, spreading his legs and giving Gibbs more room. “No, _nnnnghhh_ ,” he moaned, hips thrusting into Gibbs’ hand. “Gonna have to try harder than this to distract me.”

“Huh,” Gibbs snorted, watching as Tony closed his eyes and bit his lips, moaning softly. He shook his head. “I think you’re pretty distracted now. But I can do better,” he growled into Tony’s ear, making him shudder. Then he slid onto his knees and knelt in between Tony’s legs. “Keep this leg still,” he warned Tony, nodding towards the broken leg stretched onto the coffee table.

Tony nodded, gasping when Gibbs added a twist to the hand that was stroking him. He raised his ass, allowing Gibbs to pull his sweatpants down, pulling the uninjured leg out but leaving the pants leg on his broken leg. He wore no underwear, just the way Gibbs liked it, easy access for him. Gibbs smiled up at him before he blew on Tony’s cock.

Tony sucked in a breath and held it, eyes on Gibbs, licking his lips unconsciously as he waited for Gibbs’ next move.

“I have your attention yet, honey?” Gibbs asked, smiling playfully up at him.

Tony deliberately moved his head and forced his eyes back to the TV and shook his head. “Unh-unh,” he denied. “Nope. The TV is more interesting.”

Gibbs moved closer to Tony’s leaking cock, and saw that Tony was sneaking glances down at him. Smirking a little, he breathed on Tony’s dick and watched as the younger man’s hips twitched upwards towards him. He stuck his tongue out and slowly and deliberately licked a stripe up the bottom of Tony’s cock, Tony’s moan making his own cock hard. He licked the beads of moisture off of the head of Tony’s cock and hummed appreciatively at the taste.

“What about now?” he asked, opening his mouth, poised to wrap his lips around the head of Tony’s dick.

“Nope,” Tony sounded breathless now.

Gibbs moved away without touching Tony’s dick, and instead nipped the flesh of the inside of Tony’s thigh. Tony yelped and jumped, cock leaking even more.

“Now?” Gibbs asked, nipping upwards, getting closer to Tony’s cock again.

“M-maybe a little,” Tony stammered. “Oh god. Please, Jet,” he moaned the last word as Gibbs mouthed at one of his balls and sucked it into his mouth. “ _Fuck!_ ”

“How about now?”

Tony nodded, eyes on Gibbs now. “Yeah,” he panted. “Yes. Yes. Please, Jet.”

Gibbs smiled in triumph, licked and sucked Tony’s other ball as his hand continued to work Tony’s cock, reveling in the agonized moans and gasps from Tony. The sound Tony made when he finally wrapped his lips around Tony’s cock and swallow him all the way until his head was brushing against the back of his throat made him almost come in his pants.

“God!” Tony yelled, when Gibbs began bobbing up and down, tongue swirling on the head of Tony’s cock, the way he loved it, and he thrust up, pushing himself even deeper into the warm wetness of Gibbs’ mouth. “Yeah,” he groaned, one hand fisting Gibbs’ hair, the other clutching onto the couch cushion next to him. He began that obscene babble that meant that he was definitely getting into it. Gibbs got his fingers wet with his saliva and began circling his index finger around Tony’s tight hole. Tony lifted his good leg, putting his heel on the couch, sliding down somewhat and opening himself even more for Gibbs.

Gibbs slipped a finger into his hole and unerringly went straight for his prostate. Tony practically flew off the couch, clenching down onto Gibbs’ finger, groaning loudly.

Gibbs pulled off Tony’s dick with a wet pop. “Stay still,” he ordered him sternly. “Keep that fuckin’ leg still.”

“Yeah. OK,” Tony agreed, using his good leg to lift himself off the couch, arching up towards Gibbs’ mouth. “Whatever you want, babe.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes and slurped Tony’s cock back into his mouth, continuing to bob up and down. “You payin’ attention to me now, honey?” Gibbs asked around Tony’s cock.

“Fuck yeah!” Tony moaned. “Nobody else but you,” he broke off to moan as Gibbs began fucking him with his fingers, sliding a second one in, as his lips moved up and down Tony’s dick. Unable to stop himself, Gibbs let go of Tony’s dick, pushing his hand into his own sweatpants and fisting his own cock while continuing to bob up and down on Tony’s dick and thrusting three fingers now in and out of Tony’s hole, hitting his prostate every time.

Tony was panting and moaning, babbling in Italian and English, words of love and encouragement, obscenities mixed with praises. And Gibbs was thrusting into his own hand, already close to release. He sucked Tony in deep, and hummed around him, and with a broken cry, Tony arched up, thrusting himself deep and released, spurting deep in Gibbs’ throat. Gibbs swallowed and continued to suck on him, rubbing his prostate, milking him dry, before he pulled off. He leaned his forehead on Tony’s thigh, jacking himself off furiously until he came, crying out Tony’s name, fingers tightening on Tony’s leg, biting down on Tony’s thigh. Tony cried out and his dick blurted out a last bit of come at the bite.

After a moment, Gibbs realized that Tony’s fingers were carding through his hair, and Tony was practically sprawled on the couch, boneless and replete. His broken leg was still, however, obediently where Gibbs had put it. Gibbs was leaning against Tony’s other leg. He could still see his teeth marks where he’d bitten down on Tony as he orgasmed.

He sat up. “Honey?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

“Mmm?” Tony smiled dreamily at him, head propped up carelessly on one fist. Gibbs could see that Tony’s eyes were dilated for a different reason now. Not only had the orgasm calmed him down and distracted him from the agitprop on TV, but he actually looked a little high now. Apparently sex had lessened the time it usually took for the pain meds to kick in.

“Want to go to bed now?”

“Mmm. Kay,” Tony’s smile was tender and loving. “Love you, Jet.”

“I love you too, honey,” Gibbs got up off the floor, knees creaking in protest, found the clicker and turned the TV off and Tony just stared up at him with wide eyes, pupils still dilated, smiling happily, not protesting the move. Yup. Tony was definitely feeling the pain meds now. He helped Tony slip the other pants leg back on and grabbed Tony’s crutch. He helped the man to his feet, handed him the crutch, and became the other crutch. Together, they slowly went up the stairs. “Should’ve gone to the apartment,” Gibbs grumbled. “Less stairs to maneuver.”

“As long as I’m with you I don’t care where we are,” Tony told him, kissing his cheek, his movements slow.

“I know, honey,” Gibbs couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“Fuck, you’re fuckin’ beautiful, Jet,” Tony sighed. “I fuckin’ love you, babe. I. Love. You. And I love coming down your throat. Fuckin’ awesome. And your fuckin’ fingers fuckin’ me. Fingers finging me.”

“I fuckin’ love you, too, honey,” Gibbs tightened his hold around his husband, smiling at his words. He got Tony settled in the bed, broken leg elevated on several pillows, got himself ready for bed, and climbed in. Tony immediately turned to snuggle into him, mumbling softly to himself. Gibbs laid in the bed, glasses on his nose, reading a book while Tony slept in his arms.

Gibbs sighed and dropped a kiss in Tony’s hair before he went back to his book. Maybe when Tony was back in the office, he’d get to see Tony beat someone up even with a broken leg. The mental image of Tony taking someone down with his crutch made Gibbs chuckle to himself. Yup. That would definitely be fun to watch.

Those people on TV, the president and his cronies, they were all missing the point. Love was the point. This was exactly where he, Gibbs, wanted to be, and he was with who he wanted to be with. No matter what anyone said on television, or on that tweety bird thing, or wherever else. This was what mattered in life – love and family. And anyone who didn’t get that, who put conditions on it, who needed to label things as right or wrong, or normal or different, those people should be pitied, because they didn’t know what real love was. Not the way Gibbs knew love.

**Author's Note:**

> For this one, I feel the need to reiterate that I do not own these characters, nor do their words reflect anything but this author's opinions on the current political climate. Nor is the author trying to get on a proper soapbox. This is what happens when you mix "agitprop" with "smut".
> 
> Thanks y'all! I hope you liked it. And see? You _can_ too smuttify "agitprop".
> 
> I gave you both the definition from Google (which is the same definition as the Oxford American College Dictionary), as well as the definitions from dictionary.com for the word "agitprop".
> 
> I have a feeling this won't be the only time I listen to this song to write but the song was [Can't Help Falling In Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSkHIv7GhOM) as performed by Pentatonix.
> 
> See you next time, and Happy Caturday! :D
> 
> <3  
> -j  
> xoxo


End file.
